I Clifford Eugene Wood (Locksmith and United States citizen) would like to introduce a new electronic device that will decode the grooves or notches in the shank of a key and display the complete code in digital format on the front faceplate of a hand-held, pocket-sized unit.
Digitalxe2x80x94because the electrical internal components rely on a linear slide mechanism and digital circuitry to decode the grooves in the shank of a key that displays the complete code on the LED segment faceplate.
Keyxe2x80x94because there is a need for Contractors and Locksmiths to use an up-to-date decoder that will visually display the complete code without re-gauging, losing or mixing up keys during the master or re-keying process.
Decoderxe2x80x94because this unit will instantaneously decode a key much faster than the present method of measuring each notch or groove independently.
The xe2x80x9cDigital Key Decoderxe2x80x9d will provide digital readout of the complete code from a predetermined manufactured key after inserted into the warded keyway. One-keyway prototype is available by request for your viewing.
My Patent search was derived from:
I visited the Patent Search Room at Crystal Plaza 3, IA01, 2021 Jefferson Davis Highway on Dec. 2, 1999 and searched xe2x80x9cAll Databases (USPT+EPAB+JPAB)xe2x80x9d for cross references under the following:
1. Display decodersxe2x80x9439 in database
2. Digital keyxe2x80x94346 in database
3. Locksmithxe2x80x94364 in database
4. Key decodersxe2x80x94100 in database
5. Electronic decodersxe2x80x949 in database
6. Digital key decoderxe2x80x940 in database
7. Digital decodersxe2x80x9476 in database
The following is the result of my findings from the field of search that may be related to my invention:
Automatic Key Identification Systemxe2x80x944899391Axe2x80x94Feb. 6, 1990
Automatic Key Identification Systemxe2x80x945127532xe2x80x94Jul. 7, 1992
Digital key systemxe2x80x944144523xe2x80x94Mar. 13, 1979
Digital electronic key and lock systemxe2x80x945691711xe2x80x94Nov. 25, 1997
Key decoder tool for use by locksmiths in determining the tumbler coding of locksxe2x80x940391470xe2x80x94Mar. 3, 1998
The following is closer related to my invention:
Key Reading Method and Apparatus The xe2x80x9cKey reading method and apparatusxe2x80x9d is similar for decoding a key wherein the notches in the shank of the key are measured against a spring-biased movement. However, this unit does not display the complete electronic code of the key in an LED segment display on a faceplate.
Patent: U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,689
Issued: Sep. 15, 1992
Title: Key reading method and apparatus
Inventor(s): Roland; Max G., San Clemente, Calif.
Applicant(s): Maromatic Company, Inc., Mountain View, Calif.
Issued/Filed Dates: Sep. 15, 1992/Jan. 29, 1992 E1 (Expired)
Application Number: US1992000827766
IPC Class: G01B 011/24; G01D 005/32;
Class: Current: 033/539; Original: 033/539
Field of Search: 033/539 070/460,394
Key Decoding and Duplicating Apparatus and Method
The xe2x80x9cKey decoding apparatusxe2x80x9d uses a similar method for decoding a key wherein the notches in the shank of the key are coded to a predetermined coded depth. This unit does not display codes and intended for duplicating new keys (FIG. 18).
Patent: U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,991
Issued: Mar. 22, 1977
Title: Key decoding and duplicating apparatus and method
Inventor(s): Uyeda; Tim M., South San Gabriel, Calif.
Applicant(s): Gartner; Klaus W., La Palma, Calif. and La Gard, Inc., Torrance, Calif.
Issued/Filed Dates: Mar. 22, 1977/Jun. 2, 1975 and May 23, 1978/Apr. 22, 1976
Application Number: US1975000582639 and US1976000679169
IPC Class: B23C 001/16; B23F 023/08; B21K 013/00 and G01B 003/28; G01B 005/20;
Class:
Current: 409/081; 033/539; 076/110; 409/084;
Original: 090/013.05; 033/174.F; 076/110; and
Current: 033/539; 033/836; 409/081;
Original: 033/174.F; 033/172.E; 090/013.05
Field of Search: 090/13.05 076/110 033/174F 029/76 C and 033/174 F,172 E 090/13.05
This invention relates to Contractors and Locksmiths, specifically to speed-up the process of master and re-keying locks. I found two units that decode the shank in a key, but do not display the entire code instantaneously, verbal and/or in electronic format.
1. The first unit is manufactured by HPC. This KEY DECODER is a manual pocketsize decoder for determining the depths of the shank in a key. The user must insert the correct card into the upper slot, then insert a matching key into the slot at the bottom right. The unit (called xe2x80x9cD CODE A KEYxe2x80x9d) will decode each notch in the shank of the key. Insert the key all the way in, a needle will register the depth of the shank in the key, and another needle will point to a number on the card above. This is the code for the first cut or groove in the key. Continue for each groove, until all are decoded for the final code reading. This unit will not measure in thousands of an inch and not intended for adjusting or setting up any key machine (see FIG. 18).
2. The second unit is a manual xe2x80x9cKey Decoding Gaugexe2x80x9d. Many are manufactured in stainless steel and readily available. Kwikset, Schlage, Weiser, and Weslock are the most common in the Locksmith industry. This manual gauge works similar to the unit described above, but limited to the use of manually reading the key when it stops inside the slider gauge. Starting from the bow (part of key that is held) measure each groove by inserting the key into the gauge and slide the first groove until the key stops. The number above the key is the number of the code for that groove. Repeat this step for each groove until all are gauged. The combination of all measurements in sequential order, make up the code for the key (see FIG. 14a (bottom) and 19).
This is a pocket sized electronic device that will decode and display a five-digit LED code from the shank of a pre-coded key. Primarily used for Contractors and Locksmiths, but not limited as such. Eliminates risk of forgetting key codes and having to re-gauge. Codes can be determined in minimal light (darkness). Greatly expedites work in any master and residential-keying jobs. Ends possibility of losing or mixing up keys by housing the key inside the unit.
1. Speed-up re-keying time wasted on decoding keys the manual way.
2. Obtain key codes in total darkness.
1. Easier/fun to use/Novelty item.
2. Instantly decodes a key when fully inserted into the proper keyway.
3. Quicker and easier to use than the manual slider gauge.
4. No external light needed at night to operate.
5. Expedites work in any or master-keying or construction jobs.
6. Call-in-a-code1 
7. Talking 5-2-1-3-4! And Bargraph models too!
8. Covers a variety of manufacturers throughout the industry. Not limited to home and padlocks, but includes high security locks as well.
9. Many novel items available.
Leather case, belt strap, wall adapter, printer interface, re-chargeable batteries, carrying case, handle, neck lanyard or belt hook, different color case and display colors, sizes, etc., easy to access locking battery compartment, interchangeable or multiple keyways to suit other manufacturers, memoryxe2x80x94remembers all decoded keys and different color LED Plexiglas displays, permanent or snap in and out.
1Call-in-a-codexe2x80x94Duplicate additional keys when the original cannot be removed from the site or locationxe2x80x94cut keys by code on a key machine away from site or location from a licensed Locksmith. Not to violate any law. 
10 Faceplate mounting hole
12 Cylinder hole
14 Red-Plexiglas
16 Faceplate
18 Display window
20 Cylinder mounting hole
22 Light Switch hole
26 xe2x80x9cLightxe2x80x9d Logo
28 xe2x80x9cDigital Key Decoderxe2x80x9d Logo
30 Vector board (top)
32 CA3161E Integrated Circuit chip a, b, c, d, e
36 LN514RA Segment display a, b, c, d, e
38 Vector board (middle)
40 16-pin IC socket-wire wrap
42 Vector board (bottom)
44 Display Module Bus connector
50 Vector board (top)
52 Vector board Mounting hole
54 1N4148 Silicon diodes
56 2N2222A PNP Transistors
58 Vector board (middle)
60 Vector board (bottom)
62 Logic Board edge connector a, b, c, d, e
64 Logic Board Bus connector
70 Cylinder Assembly
72 Warded keyway
74 Cylinder faceplate
76 Switch Assembly mounting hole
78 Cylinder retaining clip
80 Cylinder core
82 Cylinder hull
84 Cylinder hull pin housing
86 Hull pin cylinder a, b, c, d, e
88 Cylinder shim
94 Rod
100 DPDT Toggle Switch
102 DPDT Toggle Switch Assembly
104 Light Bulb holder
106 1.5 volt Light Bulb
110 Toggle Switch Cam
112 Momentary push-button Switch
122 Switch Assembly mounting hole
124 Switch Arm
126 Calibration notch
128 Switch Arm Contact
130 Switch Arm Pivot Screw
134 Calibration Adjustment hole
136 Dual-Sided PC Board
138 Dual-sided PC Board-mounting hole
140 Cylinder hull cutout
144 Notch or Groove
146 Logic Board circuit etch
148 Switch Assembly edge connector a, b, c, d, e
150 Switch Assembly
152 Logic Board circuit etch cutout
156 Switch Assembly End Mount
158 Circuit board trace
160 Case Assembly
162 Faceplate Mount
164 1.5 volt Battery holder
166 6.0 volt Battery holder
168 1.5 volt Battery
170 6.0 volt Battery
200 xc2xcxe2x80x3 Faceplate Mounting screw
202 2xe2x80x3 Plexiglas, Display, Logic Mounting screw
204 xc2xcxe2x80x3 Cylinder Assembly Mounting screw
206 xc2xcxe2x80x3 shim for 202
208 Washer for 202
210 Nut for 202
212 xc2xcxe2x80x3 Switch Assembly Mounting screw
214 xc2xdxe2x80x3 shim for 202
218 1xe2x80x3 Switch Assembly Mounting Screw